Target
by Hyoukaa
Summary: "That is because Mr Hyuga" a voice appears behind him, although he could most definitely guess who it belongs to. "If I've assassinated all my targets, no one knows I exist."


yes yes I know I said that I would be uploading the next chapter of TMPHE as the next thing on here but I got kind of distracted after re-reading Assassination classroom, so here we are with something that might develop depending on if I can continue. But for now, I will leave it open-ended.

**Disclaimer: **you know I heard he was Asian

_Chapter 1: Miss Jackson_

"So, what's this operative like?" the thought of having to complete an assignment such as this one with someone of her calibre annoyed him but still piqued his interest.

"Very skilled, only eleven like her around the world. But out of all of them, she is the only one capable." His higher up, Kakashi Hatake, lent back in his chair. His relaxed but serious demeanour allowed Neji to trust in his words. "Look Neji," he began "I know working with others, especially if it's someone of her speciality is not your strong point. But believe me when I say we are sending in a real professional." they look each other in the eye as Kakashi passes Neji a manila envelope containing his partner's information.

He removes the document to find two pieces of paper containing everything he'll need to know, and a photo of her. Her name 'Tenten Lee' or as she is referred to in the assassination world 'Miss Jackson'. A beautiful brunette only 22 years old skilled in seduction, assassination and gathering intel. She has also been trained extensively in martial arts and hand to hand combat. She is deadly with any and every weapon, and with the linguistic ability to be fluent in ten languages. She can go to just about any country and charm her way past tight security.

'She seems almost too good at what she does' he thinks squinting at the document and re-reading its contents. He looks back up at his superior, "if she is this good and this well known how come she is still able to pull off all these assassinations? I mean wouldn't people who know they might be eligible to be assassinated be more sceptical if they saw her because she is a well know assassin?"

"That is because Mr Hyuga" a voice appears behind him, although he could most definitely guess who it belongs to. "If I've assassinated all my targets, no one knows I exist." her voice ends and she comes into full view in front of him extending an arm. He takes it gingerly as she says "a pleasure to meet you" smiling professionally before releasing his hand and turning to talk to Kakashi.

And at this moment he decides to look at her properly confirming that the image he was given does not do her beauty justice. although her profession states otherwise she is properly dressed, hiding the weapon she uses to attack her targets. Her body. This surprised Neji, to say the least as he expected her to be one of those who flaunts her body, like Ino who is in the same profession as her just not as good. Maybe for that reason, she is such a skilful assassin, deception is a valuable asset.

"As you can see I am only assigning you two to this case because of your obvious skill and experience, I trust that you with both get the job done." he shifts between looking at the both of them and with that single glance letting them both know what's at stake. "Tenten whilst you know what you've been called out to do I will allow Neji to explain the details of this assignment and discuss anything else that you will need to because you two will be working together for the foreseeable future." he walks out the room taking his empty coffee mug with him. That last line seemingly directed at Neji.

Tenten walks over and takes the seat adjacent to his allowing the evident silence to grow between them. Neji clears his throat to break the silence if only slightly and takes the file Kakashi left on the desk, containing the information for their assassination.

"As you know our assignment is to locate and detain the assassin known as the '_Grim Reaper_'. This is extremely classified and only us, Kakashi and his superiors know of this case." Neji paused for a moment to swallow the anxiety building up in his throat. His eyes briefly flickering over to hers before continuing. "We recently received some intel on their last known location, whether the source is legitimate or not is for us to discover. So tomorrow we will be flying out to London, you must meet me at the airport at 0800 hours. Do you have any questions?"

He placed the papers he was ruffling through down and turned to look at her and she returned his gaze. They stared at each other for a moment and he noticed a line of gold in her brown eyes.

He stood up at the lack of her response and began to gather papers that were scattered across the table, the silence ebbing on as she sat there and watched him.

"What's your name Mr Huyga?" The question was unexpected but he didn't and wouldn't give her the satisfaction of even flinching. He continued to place all the items in their original places ignoring her question like it was never there. And as he put his jacket and bag on making for the door he paused. He didn't look back but out into the cold, steel corridor of the government facility and breathed in.

"Neji," he breathed out letting the door close behind him leaving Tenten alone and desolate at the empty table.

~X~

Neji Walked down the steel corridor and made his way into a closing elevator, which was occupied by Sakura. And as the door closed behind him he pressed the button to take him to the ground floor. Sakura turned to face him slightly as he straightened up, preparing to engage in a friendly conversation.

"Hey Neji, how was it today?" Her tone was friendly and controlled as she leant forward slightly.

"It was alright thank you Sakura, what about you?" He replied in his usual standoff-ish voice although Sakura did not seem to notice or care as she told Neji about how she was forced to operate on a person with seven shots to his spleen. ( Weird place to aim but ok.) But the story was cut short as Sakura exited the elevator on the fourth floor, waving as she walked out, leaving Neji to ride the last three floors alone.

When the elevator doors chimed open he was greeted with the familiarity of the white-washed reception. Stepping out of the elevator he walked over to the front desk nodding Curtly and briefly before telling Izumo and Kotetsu how he would be travelling to London tomorrow and therefore would not be coming in for the foreseeable future.

Before he could leave he was told by them to "take the west entrance to leave today as there is a police investigation in the direction of the north entrance. Better to be safe than sorry."

He swiftly walked in the direction of the West entrance, hands in his pockets, cursing inwardly knowing that leaving this way would take an extra 15 minutes to get home.

~X~

By the time Neji had made it back to his apartment, it was already 11:50 pm, allowing him time to only eat and shower briefly before he was forced to resign to his bed. He pulled his phone up, the bright white light forcing him to narrow his eyes in the darkness, and pressed his 'sleeping' playlist along with setting his alarm for 6:00 am. Before placing his phone on his nightstand, listening to the rise and fall of the music, then he floated peacefully away upon a soft sea of sound. Finding his thoughts to be focused solely on his new partner.


End file.
